Doutful Hearts
by Oak Leaf Ninja
Summary: ADOPTED FROM REBELSTAR99. Sam's getting married, but both she and Danny are depressed. Will the two "lovebirds" bond together again, or will they be apart forever? Warning: DxS, AU, and Phantom Planet Never Happened. Oneshot.


**Heya everyone! So RebelStar99 asked me to adopt her story, 'Doubtful Hearts', and I agreed. I'm turning this into a oneshot. Original idea and first two parts belong to RebelStar99! Enjoy. I don't own DP. **

**(RebelStar99): **

**Broken Hearts**

Twenty-two year old Danny liked Sam. No, he loved her. He loved her so much, more than his own life and soul. He even thought that he loved her, even more than that crappy boyfriend of hers did. Scratch that, he was now her fiance. Apparently, Sam thought Danny was so clueless that she'd move on. But she couldn't. Some part of her heart told her that she still loved Danny and there was also a chance that he loved her back. Impossible, Sam thought. The only one he cares about was Valerie, in her mind. No, she was wrong. Danny had broken up with Valerie when he found out Sam was getting married. And he also knew that he didn't love Valerie. She was just a crush. I should've listened to Sam back in high school, he regretted. Sam pleaded with him, telling him that Valerie was no good and would one day, break his heart. Danny refused to listen to her, so now he learned his lesson. The hard way.

Danny sighed as he wore out his fifteenth punching bag. He tried to take out his anger, stress, and regret on his hard punching bags, but even he was too strong for them. Sam would freak if she saw them, Danny thought dryly. Oh no, he hadn't meant to think about Sam. Tucker entered the room and saw Danny in his troubled state. Tucker's heart went out to him at once.

"Dude, please just don't do this to yourself. I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but Sam still loves you. Just admit your feelings to her. She'll understand."

"She won't," Danny grunted. "She probably loves me like a brother now. Not after what I've done to her. It's that James guy who'll marry her tomorrow anyway."

* * *

Back at the Manson Mansion, another twenty-two year old was thinking similiar thoughts. Sam Manson had changed since junior year in high school. She grew out her hair mid-back, wore a black t-shirt with a purple broken heart and black stonewashed jeans. She had received some attention from the boys (Dash Baxter especially), but she didn't like it and covered her midriff with a dark gray jacket with chains. Since she thought she had no chance with Danny (he was dating Valerie at that time), she dated a senior named James William. He was Emo and ultra-recyclo vegetarian. Unbeknowst to Sam, he was just using her for her beauty. A fling soon turned into love. But Sam couldn't forget Danny. He was her first love, her best friend, and her first one. Danny had become jealous, but after a background check, he decided that nothing was wrong. But of course, there was a hole in his heart. A hole that couldn't be the person who broke it would be his...

Sam wasn't sure if she should marry James. She did like him, but she didn't think it would turn into love. Besides, she had a sneaking suspicion about had found a red and black skirt at his house before. When she confronted him about it, he denied everything and said that it was a gift for her. She had pretended to "buy" the excuse, but in truth, she wasn't sure if she should trust him in the house alone.

She turned around and walked to her closet to check up on her Goth wedding dress one more time. It was purple with black lace andribbon. It had a corset on the front, and the skirt was a few inches below floor-length. It was very beautiful gown, but somehow, Sam felt unwilling to wear the lovely thing. She felt like she was betraying herself and a certain someone else.

Sam prepared for bed and tried to sleep. No matter how hard she tried to, she couldn't sleep. When there seemed like no other option left, she cried herself to sleep.

Little did she know that a certain somebody's heart was weeping for her...

**Chapter 2**

Danny straightened his tie and looked in the full-size mirror. He sure hoped that, at least, he would look presentable at his best friend's wedding. If only he was dressing up for his own wedding! Danny smoothed down his pants and forced a smile. He went down the hall to check on Sam.

Sam was having a hard time with her dress. Sure, she loved it, but she was quite unwilling to wear it. She knew she loved her boyfriend, or maybe she thought she did. Deep down, her thoughts kept on leading her to Danny. She really wished he would love her. It's an unfair world. Grow up, Sam, and move on. He obviously doesn't love you more than a best friend, a sister. So stop loving him. You're getting married, for Pete's sake. You love James, and you better believe that. She tried to make herself understand this, but... it was SO hard!

Danny knocked gently on the door, seeking entrance.

"Come in," Sam called. She wiped her tears and reapplied her make up. She did not want anybody to see her vurnerable side. It simply would not happen at all.

The door opened to reveal a dressed-up Danny.

"Hey", he greeted softly, kissing Sam on the hand. If only that kiss could be placed on my lips...

"Hey yourself. What's up, Danny? If you're here to save our friendship forvever, then I'll be honest to tell you that I'll never forget you, and I'll visit often. You can even be there when I have the kids." She laughed bitterly. _Oh why did I have to say that? _Danny's mouth twisted into a pained smile.

"Uh, sure read my mind." The two looked awkwardly into each other's eyes. Then they looked away, unsure to look elsewhere. The door opened to reveal Jazz.

"Hey guys. Ready for the wedding? They're about to start". She threw them both a sympathetic smile. Danny breathed deeply. He would have to face this sooner or later, rather sooner. Sam was getting married, and not to him. Deal with it, he thought to himself. He took Sam's arm and led her out of the dressing room.

Centerfield Altar was an old, Jewish synagogue with a touch of Gothic Architecture. Since Sam and James were both uhh... "dark", the synagogue seemed like the perfect place to wed. Now, if only the tension would rise...

The priest took his place under the white canopy and began his speech to marry the couple. Sam was trying her best not to cry, Danny was trying to not look sad, Tucker and Jazz had sympathetic, and not to mention, suspicious looks on their faces, the Fenton parents were confused, and James was smirking.

* * *

"We are now gathered here to witness the matrimony of Mr. James William and Ms. Samantha Lila Manson."

Sam inwardly growled. Since she was 18, she had legally changed her name to her common nickname, Sam. But nobody seemed to like "Sam" as much as Samantha. "Nobody" were her parents, people who hated her, and the other rich, stuckup upper-class people she despised.

Sam looked into her bouquet and sighed. Then, the doors blew open and a shadow stood in the doorway. Everybody gasped as the shadow moved forward to reveal a young woman with dark, yet striking beauty. She pointed dramatically at James and began screaming, "I don't believe this! I thought you loved me more than that, - that hag!" She strode forward and slapped him on the cheek, so hard, that there was a red palm mark.

"I told you to pretend it, not do it for real!" James yelled out. Then, the whole synagogue gasped. James had been pretending and using Sam, just to get his first love back! Sam's eyes began filling with tears. She grabbed James by the shoulders and began to shake him.

"You, you cheating skank! How could you! All that we've been through! And I thought you loved me!" She threw her bouquet away and ripped off her veil. She took one wild glance around the room, and ran out the building.

Danny had gotten up in outrage and anger. He snatched James by his throar and prepared to strangle him. He didn't care if the people were watching; he simply had to avenge Sam.

"Dude, I'll handle him", said Tucker, "You go after Sam." Danny nodded and took Sam's direction.

Sam looked around the dead garden, then sat on the marble bench. She took deep breaths and tried to calm herself down. Although she seemed devastated and betrayed, deep down, she was relieved. Making sure no one was watching her, she let loose tears of relief.

Danny went intangible. than sat down right next to Sam and said "boo." Sam looked up and hugged Danny, crying a little more. She wipe her eyes and looked at him.

"So..." she trailed off. "So, what? That jerk will be done for by the end of the day when I get my hands on him." Danny added, "And I never trusted him."

**(Okay, to finish this baby up, I'm making a cheesy ending! :D Enjoy.) **

Sam blinked.

"You were a lot smarter than I was..." She laughed bitterly. "I thought he..." Tears threatened to continue down her face, but she blinked them back.

Danny placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sammy..." She didn't even care that he was using her pet name. "He never deserved you. You are way better than him. You're beautiful, inside and out." His grip went from her shoulder to her hand. Gently, he brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. "And don't you forget it."

Sam's cheeks colored immensely, and a single tear dropped from her eye.

"But..."

"No buts. I love you, and th-"

A deadly silence filled the air. Danny's eyes widened in realization. He didn't mean to say that out loud.

Sam stared at him, awestruck. Her thoughts were jumbled.

'_...he...he loves me? He loves me?' _

'_Crapcrapcrapcrap I SAID THAT OUT LOUD!' _Groaned Danny in his mind. Out loud he coughed.

"...I'm sorry. I know you don't lo-"

He was inturupted by the taste of vanilla filling his senses. Sam Manson was kissing him, teary eyed and all. The world seemed to melt away, and they were the only two alive in that moment.

"Danny..." whispered Sam after she broke apart to breathe. "I love you too."

And the two doubtful hearts weren't doubtful anymore.

**Too much cheesiness? Ah, whatever! It was fun to write. XD **


End file.
